Amor a primera vista
by WEASLEYMYQUEEN
Summary: Esta historia esta desarrollada en el mundo muggle, donde Ron y Hermione se encuentran...El es un chico popular y amado por todos, ella es una chica un poco tímida y muy inteligente, denigrada por todos menos por su mejor amigo ¿Que pasara cuando algo comience a crecer entre ellos?¿Podrá su amor afrontar todas las fronteras?¿O serán separados por las influencias sociales?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer fics de Harry Potter, espero que les guste comenten.**

**Resumen:Esta historia esta desarrollada en el mundo muggle, donde Ron y Hermione se encuentran...El es un chico popular y amado por todos, ella es una chica un poco tímida y muy inteligente, denigrada por todos menos por su mejor amigo ¿Que pasara cuando algo comience a crecer entre ellos?¿Podrá su amor afrontar todas las fronteras?¿O serán separados por las influencias sociales?**

* * *

Infierno:Con esa simple palabra se describe el martirio que viví día tras día en mi antigua escuela, hoy empezaría a cursar mis estudios en el colegio Hogwarts, en el cual estudiaba mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter pero aun así no dudo que valla a ser mucho mejor que en mi otra escuela, hoy volvería a ser la insoportable sabelotodo de la cual todo el mundo se burla, mi único consuelo era el pensar que en 1080 días , exactamente en 3 años terminaría todo .

Apresúrate Hermione o llegaras tarde-El grito de mi madre llego desde la cocina en el piso de abajo, tome mi bolso junto con mi teléfono celular y salí de mi habitación.

* * *

Primer día de clases,eso quiere decir que tendría que ver a la insoportable de mi novia Lavender otra vez, no se confundan yo la quise mucho los primeros tiempos en los que empezamos a salir pero ahora no veo la forma de sacármela de enésima, simplemente se volvió odiosa y superficial. Me desperté 6.30 con el sonido incesante del despertador y el delicioso aroma de el desayuno de mi madre, lentamente me levante y me dirigí al cuarto de baño , después de una ducha rápida, me vestí con unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y mis amadas zapatillas negras.

RONALD WEASLEY!SI NO BAJAS EN ESTE INSTANTE ESTAS CASTIGADO JOVENSITO!-Grito mi madre.

Ya voy mama!-Respondí al tiempo que me colocaba mi chaqueta de cuero mire a el espejo momentos antes de salir , me veía genial, mi cabello rojo brillaba desordenado,mi camiseta blanca enmarcaba mis músculos y mi ropa negra me daba ese aspecto de chico malo , popular y increíblemente apuesto que todos veían en mi,antes de salir tome mis mochila con mi nuevo Iphone.

En la cocina estaba mi madre con su habitual vestido floreado, mi padre con su elegante traje negro y mi hermanita Ginny con un hermoso vestido rojo que se ajustaba en la parte superior y caía en una delicada falda arriba de sus rodillas que usaba junto con unos delicados zapatitos. En la mesa había todo tipo de manjares preparados por mi queridisima madre ,ella era una gran cocinera,me senté en una de las sillas y comí un par de frutas y un café.

Creo que debería irme o llegare tarde al banco-Anuncio mi padre levantándose de la mesa.

Nosotros también debemos irnos , no queremos llegar tarde el primer día ¿O si enana?-Dije con una sonrisa traviesa levantándome de la mesa.

No , no queremos Ronni!-Dijo mi hermanita usando mi tan odiado apodo para luego levantarse.

Agarre las llaves de mi bmw negro convertible y salí después de despedirme de mi madre,con mi mochila en hombro y mi hermanita detrás.

* * *

Llegue a la escuela temprano, faltaban alrededor de 10 minutos para el inicio de las primeras clases, los corredores estaban abarrotados de chicos y chicas de diversas edades abrazandoce, hablando animadamente, riendo,entre otras. Por mi parte estaba colocando en mi casillero mis libros del día, ya que meses atrás habíamos recibido una lista con los materiales escolares;de la nada todo el mundo hizo silencio y centro su atención en la entrada,por la cual estaba ingresando un grupo de chicos de aspecto fantásticos seguidos por un grupo de histéricas niñas que debían ser las porristas. Encabezando a todos esos chicos estaba un apuesto pelirrojo y junto a el nada mas , ni nada menos que mi mejor amigo Harry Potter ,no podía creer lo que veía¿Harry era popular?.En cuanto me vio sus ojos azules se iluminaron y sin importarle nada ni nadie corrió hacia mi y me tomo en un abrazo haciéndome girar en el aire mientras reía y a nuestro alrededor estallaban murmullos.

HARRY JAMES POTTER!PODRÍAS DECIRME AHORA MISMO QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ!-Demando una voz femenina muy autoritaria y enfadada que hizo que Harry me soltara y ambos volteáramos para ver a una hermosa pelirroja con las manos en las caderas.

Yo..yo..-Tartamudeo Harry y en ese instante reconocí a la chica, ella era la tan famosa novia de Harry.

¿Tu eres Ginny?¿Ginny Weasley?-Pregunte a la pelirroja.-La novia de Harry.

Así es ¿Y quien eres tu?-Escupió con furia la muchacha.

Ella es Hermione, Hermione Granger,mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma-Dijo Harry dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa. Al escuchar esas palabras la pelirroja se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!Harry me ah hablado mucho de ti,no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida para no darme cuenta, tácticamente toda la habitación de Harry esta empapelada con todas fotos de ustedes dos juntos!Perdóname Hermione por favor!-Dijo la chica apretándome tanto que me dejaba casi sin aire.

Ginny, suelta a la pobre chica, la estas asfixiando-Dijo una voz detrás de nosotras, Ginny me soltó y ambas volteamos , vimos a gran parte de la escuela pendiente de nuestra charla y al apuesto chico pelirrojo con sus ojos fijos en mi.

Esto no es asunto tullo Ronald!-Grito la chica a el chico pelirrojo que estaba junto a Harry, que sin duda era su hermano, eran muy parecidos y después se volteo hacia mi-Como sea ¿Me perdonas Hermione?

No hay nada que perdonar-Dije con una genuina sonrisa, la novia de Harry me caía muy bien.

* * *

Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Harry cuando el se abalanzo sobre una chica, al principio mi único sentimiento fue la ira,Harry estaba traicionando a mi hermana;pero pronto ese sentimiento se disipo cuando Harry dijo quien era la chica, claro que sabia quien era, Harry hablaba muy seguido de ella. No la pude ver bien hasta que estuve en frente de la multitud hablándole a mi hermana y me quede sin aliento, la chica mas perfecta que había visto en mi vida, llevaba unos jeans oscuros con una remera rosa los ojos marrones y el cabello café oscuro esponjado, tuve que controlar mis ganas de pasar mis manos por su cabello,besarla, acariciarla... ella es tan..tan...ESPERA,ESPERA,ESPERA,en que diablos estoy pensando ,esto no puede estar pasando, esa chica no puede tener semejante efecto en mi, pero sin embargo no puedo quitarle los ojos de enésima.

Ron!Ron!-Harry sacudía mi brazo con fuerza tratando de llamar mi atención.

Harry!¿Que ocurre?-Le pregunte a mi amigo que me miraba con divercion mientras yo me tornaba rosa.

¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo Harry levantando una ceja y mirando a Hermione que reía ante un comentario de Ginny.

Mm..yo...he..si..¿Por que lo preguntas?-Dije tratando de que Harry no notara que no podía quitar los ojos de Hermione pero el no pudo responder ya que en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases.

Oye Mione ¿Vienes?-Dijo Harry mirando a su amiga quien asintió y se acerco a Harry mientras los de nuestro grupo se disipaban en las distintas direcciones, mientras caminábamos al aula solo podía pesar en una simple cosa: Hermione es la mujer de mi vida; Yo quería cuidarla, protegerla, hacerla reír,sin duda movía algo en mi.

Tienes novia Ron!-tuve que recordarme.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llego el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, besoos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:Vamos de compras!**

La semana paso volando entre clase y clase,estaba exhausta apenas había dormido un par de horas. Estábamos en la ultima hora del viernes en clase de literatura con el profesor Lupin ,era un hombre muy carismático y simpático. Mi primera semana fue normal,junto con Harry compartimos la mayoría de las clases aunque en ellas casi siempre estaba ese amigo suyo,Ronald Weasley...ese chico...simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba conmigo cuando estaba a su lado,la mayoría de las veces peleábamos pero otras veces me sentía tan extraña,cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban nada mas existía,me perdía lentamente en el azul de esos ojos,no decíamos ni una palabra pero aun así,un sentimiento extraño emanaba de mi pero ¿Que?. La campana sonó rompiendo mis pensamientos,nunca antes había estado tan desconcentrada en clase¿Que estaba pasando conmigo?

Um..Hermione-Me di vuelta para contemplar a la única persona en mis pensamientos.

¿Si?-Dije mirando al pelirrojo. Estábamos solos en el salón.

Me preguntaba si irías a la fiesta de Harry el sábado..-Respondió simplemente.

Mmm..-No!No!No!¿Como me había olvidado de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo?

¿Lo olvidaste no es así?-Su voz se mezclaba con una suave risita¿Como había adivinado mis pensamientos?y lo mas importante¿Como había olvidado el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo?.Asentí sintiéndome humillada.

Parece que esta tarde tendré que hacer algunas compras-Dije golpeando mi cabeza entre mis manos...yo no tenia auto y mi mama había salido de la ciudad por trabajos...

Ya somos dos!-Dijo con una sonrisa-¿Que te parece si vamos juntos de a comprar los regalos de Harry?Necesito a alguien que me ayude con ese tema.

Cl..claro Ron¿Tienes algo en mente?-¿Yo y Ronald de compras juntos?

Pues..no pensaba que quizás podríamos ir ahora y buscar algo juntos-Dijo tendiéndome su mano-¿Vienes conmigo?

Voy contigo!-Dije tomando su mano, era tan extraño como nuestras manos parecían forman la perfecta pieza de un rompecabezas.

* * *

Una semana,una semana había pasado desde que conocí a esa hermosa castaña,una semana desde que había terminado con mi novia,una semana desde que había perdido la cabeza.

Estábamos en mi BMW camino a comprar un regalo para nuestro mejor ,Hermione después de mirar entre varios discos se decidió por el de Mylo Xyloto y se recostó sobre el asiento del auto cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la música,no podía quitar mis ojos de ella era tan sencilla y tan hermosa.

Tienes un buen gusto en música Ronald-murmuro con los ojos cerrados llevando mi atención a su boca tan delicada y hermosa.

Gracias-Dije simplemente y trate de centrar mi atención en el hora había pasado hasta llegar al shopping,estacione en una de las parcelas y voltee hacia Hermione..no pude evitar sonreír al estaba acurrucada en el asiento profundamente dormida,se veía tan tierna,frágil,vulnerable;parecía un ángel por lo cual me odia al hacer lo que hice a continuación.

Hermione..-Susurre acariciando su mejilla-Es hora de desperar..ya hemos llegado

5 minutos mas..-Dijo aun dormida colocando su mano en mi boca para callarme haciendo mas difícil mi trabajo.

Vamos linda podrás dormir cuando regresemos-Intente otra vez.

Vamos!-Murmuro abriendo lentamente los por el estacionamiento rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrada del shopping.

¿Y ahora que?-Pregunte mirando las miles de tiendas ante nosotros.

A visitar tiendas!-Exclamo y tomo de mi mano arrastrándome tienda tras tienda hasta que encontramos los regalos perfectos,Hermione compro una camisa de seda azul oscura junto con una pelota de fútbol americano,el deporte favorito de Harry por otro lado yo le compre un par de jeans que hacían juego con la camisa y unas nuevas zapatillas color negras,queríamos que se viera fantástico en su tienda y tienda aproveche y compre un conjunto de noche para mi mismo sin que Hermione se percatara.

Tengo que ir al baño..-Dijo la castaña cuando terminamos.

Claro, te esperare en McDonald podemos pedir algo, estoy muriéndome de hambre!-Exclame entusiasmado ante la idea de comer.

* * *

Salí del baño con la idea de encontrar a Ron,pero algo llamo mi atención..a pocos metros del baño había una casa de ropa femenina,sin saber por que me dirigí allí. Era un lugar pequeño apenas alumbrado con diversas prendas arrojadas aquí y allí.

¿Necesitas ayuda cariño?-Voltee para ver a una mujer de mediana edad,con ojos marrones,tez blanca y una rizada cabellera rubia moteada de blanco.

Pues..yo necesito un vestido de fiesta y zapatos..-dije sin pensar. La mujer me miro de arriba a abajo trazando los bordes de su mentón con los dedos,después de un rato hablo.

Tengo lo que necesitas!-Dijo por fin.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llego el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, comenten próximo capitulo la fiesta!**

**P.D.:Hoy se estrena SoM!¿A alguien le gusta?**


End file.
